You Never Forget Your First Time
by SloaneRisette
Summary: Maxine and Chloe have the day alone, so what's a young couple to do? Maxine's suggestion leaves Chloe more than excited to spend some time with her girlfriend.


**Another smutfic! Been busy with school and preparing for going to GDC but I've had this one in the can and finally got feedback on it so here it is! This fic is from my Max as a trans woman headcanon and is an AU. No tornadoes, no assholes, just Maxine Caulfield and Chloe Price. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Maxine and Chloe had walked through the front door to Chloe's house, entering the house that Maxine had only now started to visit again, after years of being away from Arcadia Bay and Chloe.

But now that she was back, she had been visiting just about everyday, at least as best as she could manage it. The two girls had become a couple back in September, not too long after Maxine had come back to Arcadia Bay.

It wasn't exactly easy, or expected though. Not only did Maxine have to work at getting Chloe to forgive for up and abandoning her right after her father passed away, there was one other thing.

Max— Maxine— had transitioned in her time away in Seattle.

When she had shown up in early September, knocking on the door, her and Joyce were both surprised. Surprised but happy, glad that a person who meant so much to them was now able to be who they were and be happy with themselves.

And Chloe had pushed herself hard to make sure she had gotten everything right. After thirteen years of Max, she was Maxine now, and she wasn't going to fuck anything up or make her best friend— who was now her girlfriend— uncomfortable.

And things worked out great. Amazing, even. Maxine was now far more comfortable around Chloe than she had been in the past, telling her about all sorts of things. Some were hard to listen to, and plenty of times there had been crying between the both of them, with Chloe making sure to hug her and let her stay over and rest together.

"Joyce? Joyce you here?" Chloe called out from the entryway. No response.

"Great, no Joyce, no step-douche, let's go," Chloe said, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and just about dragging her up the stairs to her room.

"Chloe!" Maxine giggled as the two nearly tripped while running up to the second floor of the house.

As soon as they were up there, Chloe opened the door for her girlfriend, entering after her, slamming the door shut. No one was home, but god forbid Joyce walk in and go into her room while they were in there.

Or David.

She would fucking scream.

"What do you want to do today? We basically have the whole weekend just for us," Maxine said sweetly as she walked over and sat on Chloe's bed. Chloe walked over to her desk and pulled the chair out, sitting down on it, staring at her girlfriend.

She was _so_ cute.

"Whatever you want, babe," Chloe said, Maxine turning bright red. She covered her face with her hands.

"Chloe!"

Whenever she did it, it was always for a reaction. Maxine loved it, as unexpected as it always was. She had never been called a babe in her entire life. She had never expected to be called a babe ever.

Yet here was her gorgeous, cool, blue haired best friend girlfriend, calling her a babe and complimenting her at every turn.

"Seriously, whatever you want to do, we can do," Chloe told her.

"Well, I mean, I have been thinking…" Maxine started, feeling utterly nervous about what she was just thinking of bringing up.

"What's up, Maxine? …Is everything ok?" Chloe asked. Maxine nodded quickly.

"Y-Yeah! Just… I've been thinking about stuff lately and I've just been nervous about bringing it up to you…" she mumbled. Chloe quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head, curious as to what she meant.

"Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yeah… I'm just, I dunno, it's ridiculous. I feel like you're going to be mad at me or something…" she said, gulping hard.

"Seriously? Maxine, you're like— you've always been the most important person to me. You seriously think I'm gonna, like, scream at you to get out? I'd sooner tell anyone else to fuck off than you," Chloe assured her.

"Well, it's just… about… sex."

Maxine was now bright red, looking away from Chloe. Chloe's eyes widened, and then she started laughing a bit.

"Seriously? That's it? Sex? I thought you wanted to like, I dunno… something _way_ more extreme than sex."

Maxine shook her head, still more than a bit embarrassed by all this.

"You really don't mind talking about this?" Maxine asked.

"I seriously don't, girl. I've told you I've had sex before. This is like, nothing."

Maxine nodded slowly, feeling at least a bit relieved, even though she was sounding like the biggest dork right about now.

"Would you ever want to have sex with me?"

There was the big question, the one that Maxine had been waiting to ask since, well, probably as soon as they were officially a couple. She had waited— she didn't want to seem too eager, and she honestly wasn't sure if she was _ready_ to have sex yet, even if she really wanted to.

Chloe looked at the brunette, absolutely incredulous.

"Um, duh? One, you're gorgeous. Two, you're my girlfriend. Three, you're my gorgeous girlfriend. The odds are hella in your favor, babe," Chloe grinned. Maxine had turned red again, and brought her hands up to her face to cover her intense blush. Which simply led Chloe to laugh as she moved over from the chair next to her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her.

"Look, if you're not ready to have sex with me, that's fine. If you are, then, well, I won't exactly say no," she teased. Maxine nodded slowly, still red. Her girlfriend sure was good at making her blush.

"I… I really think I want to have sex with you, Chloe."

"Great. No better time for us to be home alone then, huh?"

That look from Chloe had Maxine just about melting. Was she ready?

She wasn't one hundred percent sure, seeing as the most she had ever done was masturbate, but this was with Chloe. Chloe cared about her more than anyone, she would make sure she felt comfortable.

Maybe Maxine was ready, after all?

"Do you, um, do you want me to get undressed then?" Maxine asked quietly after a moment of quiet.

"Sure, if you want. You take everything at your own speed, ok? If you want to back out and stop, just let me know. Your comfort is most important with this, not me getting off or anything," Chloe explained.

She was the best girlfriend Maxine could ever hope for.

The brunette stood up, and first started to shed the pink shirt she was wearing, one with a cute little deer design— ever since she had started to transition, she had bought and worn plenty of shirts with deer on them. They had become her favorite animal out of nowhere.

There she was now, in a pink and white polka dot bra, shivering from the sudden cool air that hit her skin. As much as she loved Chloe, Maxine felt almost… vulnerable, now. In front of her, just about half naked, for the first time ever.

"You know? That bra is so you. Like, even back when we were younger. It just seems like the most Maxine thing ever," Chloe said.

"You really think so?" Maxine asked, looking down at her bra, at her body. Chloe thinking it was _her_ meant a lot, especially for her self-esteem.

Chloe nodded silently.

Next, Maxine started to unbutton her skinny jeans, fumbling with them for a second from being watched by Chloe, before she finally managed to start pulling them down to her ankles.

"Do you, uh… can I just like, toss them somewhere?" Maxine asked as she looked around the room. Chloe grinned.

"Girl, you've seen this room a million times ever since you came back. Do you really think I'd give a shit that you toss your pants somewhere?" she asked, laughing. Maxine turned red.

"Maxine… are you sure you're ok? Remember, I said if you feel uncomfortable or anything, we can just stop and that's cool. I don't want you to feel forced into this at all," Chloe told her. Ever since she came back to Arcadia Bay, Maxine's comfort was the most important thing to Chloe, even before they were a couple.

"I'm fine, Chloe. I'm fine," she assured her girlfriend, pulling the pants off from around her ankles and tossing them near the closet. Now Maxine was standing there in matching boyshorts and bra.

"Maxine, once again, you are hella gorgeous," Chloe grinned, as Maxine brought her left hand up to her right arm nervously, looking off to the side.

"Maxine… you're really pretty, ok? I really do think so."

Maxine nodded, finally looking at her girlfriend, offering a small, if somber smile.

"I know. I'm just… nervous about my body. About you actually seeing it for the first time. This is the most you… this is the most I've ever let anyone see me like this," Maxine admitted, and Chloe nodded slowly.

This was a big moment between the two of them, Chloe knew that, and even part of her was nervous. She didn't want to do something to upset Maxine.

But shit, she was gorgeous.

"You know, Maxine, if it helps you feel better, I like what I see," Chloe grinned as she eyed up and down. Once again, there was a combination of excitement and embarrassment swirling in the pit of her stomach.

"T-Thanks…" she said as she looked down at her body.

"I, uh, I think maybe I should get naked now?" Maxine asked.

"Are you ready?" Chloe asked, just one last time. She wanted Maxine to be one hundred percent certain she was ready for this. She nodded silently.

First the bra was off, revealing two petite, cream colored breasts with bright pink nipples, hardened by the cold air— as well as by how Maxine was feeling right now.

"Damn."

The single word left Maxine feeling even better about herself. Chloe really thought she was pretty.

"T-Thanks," she stuttered out, looking down at her body. She was really going to have sex with Chloe Price. Years ago she never would have thought something like this would happen. But here she was now, having turned eighteen not too long ago, in a relationship with the most amazing person in the world, and about to take the next step in their relationship.

 _Wowser._

Maxine pulled her thumbs into the sides of her boyshorts, biting her lip and gulping nervously before starting to pull them down, bending her knees and crouching as she started to pull them off. After getting caught on her right foot, she kicked it behind her, towards the door. Maxine stayed crouched for a moment, taking a deep breath, before she stood up, standing in front of Chloe.

Completely naked.

Maxine wasn't sure what to make of Chloe's reaction. Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped.

That was a good thing, right?

"Holy… Holy shit Maxine."

Ok, now Maxine had no way to tell what Chloe's reactions meant.

"Chloe that's good right?" Maxine just about blurted out. She had to know, it was killing her not to know if this was all good or bad.

"Maxine, I'm… I'm in awe. You're… you're… you're fucking hung, girl," Chloe said, large, devious grin on her face. Maxine turned red again.

"Oh, thanks," Maxine said quietly, hands covering her mouth, trying to cover her blush.

Maxine was lucky enough where she was at least mostly comfortable with her body at this point, and had never been too bothered by her genitals, where Chloe's words were more of a compliment than an insult.

"Were you, like, always that big?" Chloe asked. Now she was the one who had to know.

Maxine looked down at herself.

"Well, like, when we were younger? Before I moved and stuff?"

"Yeah"

"Well, like, I wasn't as big as this but I was still pretty big, I think? I've kinda… always been this, err… hung?" Maxine said.

"Holy shit why did you never tell me before? If I knew back when we were younger I totally would've blown you, like, whenever you wanted," Chloe grinned. She meant it too.

This had Maxine get even harder than she already was. Even if she wasn't super ecstatic about the idea of Chloe wanting to blow her pre-transition, it was the thought that counted, right?

"Well, I mean, you can always blow me whenever you want to now, right?" Maxine suggested, smiling and giggling.

It was the most forward Maxine had ever been, especially with Chloe.

"Well shit, girl, if you're gonna be that forward I might as well just put my mouth on you right now," Chloe said as Maxine started to walk over.

Maxine leaned down and gave Chloe a kiss on the lips, and what would have been a quick kiss turned into a long one, mouths open and tongues dancing together, nothing in the world mattering right now but the two of them right now, being together and in love.

And of course, Chloe wasn't going to miss the opportunity to feel her breasts. Sure, she had felt them before, but not like this, just an occasional over the shirt type of thing. Actually feeling Maxine's bare breasts was something else entirely. They were so soft. She ever so slightly kneaded them in her hands as the two continued to kiss, not moving away from each other.

Chloe slowly and lightly started to pinch Maxine's nipples, which Chloe started to ramp up over time. Maxine's hips started to buck, her dick now grinding into Chloe's crotch.

Chloe lightly rubbed her thumbs along Maxine's breasts just one last time before breaking the kiss, staring at her. Both of them were panting.

"I want you to face fuck me so hard it's like you're punching my throat with your dick," Chloe panted out, Maxine slowly nodding after. The two got up, and Maxine was even harder than she was a few minutes ago. She wanted Chloe so badly right now, more than anything.

Maxine sat on Chloe's bed as Chloe got up, taking a few deep breaths before getting on her knees in front of her girlfriend. Maxine spread her legs apart and scooted forward just slightly, and once again, Chloe was stunned silent at how large her girlfriend's dick was.

Chloe took it in her hands, at first gently rubbing it along the sides and then pumping her hands back and forth. Every so often she moved her thumb up and rubbed the head with it, slowly.

Maxine bit her lip, stopping herself from moaning right away, and leaned back slightly, steadying herself on the bed by setting her hands on the bed. She had a feeling Chloe would have her screaming pretty soon. Maxine didn't have the most stamina in the world, but she would make sure she would last as long as she could.

But now, Chloe started to put her lips to Maxine's head, starting to suck before putting more of her girlfriend into her mouth, slowly taking her in, inch by inch. Maxine was breathing heavily, gripping the sheets and stopping herself from thrusting her hips forward just yet.

Eventually, Chloe's whole mouth was over her girlfriend, sucking away, and Maxine, biting down on her lip even harder as small moans started to escape her. Just the reactions Chloe wanted, as she started to speed up her sucking, grinning internally. She had teased her girlfriend plenty of times, but this was the first time she was able to do so up close and personally— physically.

It was great.

After a bit more intense sucking, Chloe eventually— reluctantly— pulled herself off of her girlfriend's crotch, licking her lips. Each was looking at each other with lust in their eyes. Each panting just a little bit harder than before. Maxine had managed to not come yet, she managed to stay strong through a lot of force of will, and Chloe was just getting started, being the more experienced one in the relationship when it came to this stuff.

Chloe scooted herself back as Maxine got up, legs shaky.

"Come on babe, you're not wimping out on me already, are you?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"You better enjoy that while you can because you aren't going to be talking pretty soon," Maxine told her, trying to seem tough. Chloe laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Chloe asked, looking up at her girlfriend as Maxine walked over to her, grabbing the back of her head lightly. She took in a breath, admittedly not sure she could do this. This was her first time doing anything like this.

Without saying anything, Maxine quickly thrust her hips forward, forcing herself into her girlfriend's mouth. There was a gag right away, and Maxine couldn't help but smile to herself. As much as she wanted to make sure Chloe was ok, she instead reared back to thrust again, forcing herself just slightly deeper in her girlfriend's mouth, down her throat.

It felt so good— even if she felt a bit bad about her girlfriend having no control. Maxine was never the one in control in their relationship. She was never the dominant one. Chloe initiated fondling and kissing and Maxine was more than happy about it, but it felt good to be in control even just once.

After each thrust, Maxine would pull back and then thrust forward again, forcing herself in Chloe's mouth, down her throat. Chloe was loving it too— being used like this by her normally shy girlfriend. Sucking her off was one thing, but being fucked like this by her was blissful. It was just pure pleasure, her girlfriend hitting her gag reflex and then pulling back, just giving her a moment of respite before forcing herself through her mouth roughly, down her throat again.

She felt herself close to coming in her girlfriend's mouth, but wanted to hold on as long as she could. She wanted to give the two of them the most pleasure she could before she would surely end up collapsing on Chloe's bed.

Granted, it was a bit rough for Chloe. She had never been fucked like this before, and as much as she loved it, she'd need a break after this. Maxine was filling her mouth and was rougher than she would have ever expected. She almost was afraid of what would happen when Maxine would come.

Maxine started to moan out as she gripped onto the back of Chloe's head, trying to steady herself, as she almost felt like she was going to fall. Her knees were weak, she was panting and using her girlfriend to stand up, gripping tightly onto her blue hair.

She kept going, kept going, kept going, forcing herself into Chloe's mouth, down her throat as far as she could, closer and closer to reaching climax. Chloe was aroused too, feeling her boyshorts soaked all thanks to Maxine.

Maxine couldn't hold herself anymore, and just as she was starting to pull out of Chloe's throat, she started to come. Chloe almost started to choke, and as Max moved herself into Chloe's mouth, and there was more flooding into Chloe's mouth, she was barely able to start swallowing, the warmth running down her throat. After a few moments it stopped, and Maxine pulled out of Chloe's mouth, strands of drool and come connecting the two for a bit before it fell onto the ground.

Chloe swallowed with a smile, panting, as Maxine took a step back, falling onto the bed, barely holding herself up.

"Holy— Maxine that was awesome," Chloe breathed out in between pants. She brought a finger up to her chin, wiping off some of the come that had dripped onto it and put her finger in her mouth, sucking on it as she got up shakily and sat down next to her girlfriend.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nah, if I'm going to choke, I might as well choke on you," she laughed, and the brunette turned bright red, looking down at herself.

"Thanks for face fucking me, babe," Chloe said, setting a hand tenderly on her girlfriend's leg.

"Anytime. Like, seriously, whenever you want to, we can. Totally."

Chloe laughed, moving her hand onto Maxine's inner thigh, setting it there softly.

"Hey, my parents are always gone pretty often because of work, so you're welcome in my bed whenever you want."

Maxine smiled. She really did love Chloe— what the two of them shared tonight proved that even more. Sure, it was purely lust-filled by the end of it, but it was a moment the two of them shared, that would be theirs forever. It showed their love for each other.

"Joyce and David aren't coming home for a while, are they?" Maxine asked, and Chloe quirked an eyebrow.

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"Because I want to rest and I also don't want to put on my clothes," Maxine said with a yawn, lying down back on Chloe's bed, her legs still dangling off the bed. Chloe stared at Maxine's crotch, licking her lips.

"Round two when we wake up?" Chloe asked, looking over at her girlfriend's face, her eyes closed— she looked so adorable and peaceful.

…Especially naked.

"If you can handle it," Maxine said after a moment of silence.

"Oh when we wake up you are so going to get the best blowjob you've ever gotten," Chloe said, lying down next to her, closing her eyes too.

Maxine giggled, moving her hand over to Chloe's, lacing their fingers together. She was so happy to be with her.

"You're on."


End file.
